Barcodes have been used for many years to encode information attached to objects such as devices and items for sale. Barcodes are commonly decoded with a scanner in close proximity, such as in grocery stores. Barcodes become harder to localize, read, and decode as the relative size of the barcode marker becomes smaller compared to the area monitored by the scanner. This effect can lead to difficulties localizing and decoding small barcodes at far distances while using standard area imaging-based scanners.